Stunde der Darkville-Leichen
"Heute ist das Fest der Toten. Die Nebel zwischen dem Jenseits und des Diesseits sind heute Nacht sehr dünn." Die erwartungsvolle Freude war der Hohepriesterin ins Gesicht geschrieben und spiegelte sich in ihrer Stimme wieder, die leise, aber für jeden hörbar war. In dieser Nacht brannten keine Feuer auf dem verborgenen Platz, auf dem sich der Zirkel der Darkville-Hexen regelmäßig traf. Der huschende Wind trieb die Blätter gegen die langen weißen Umhänge der Hexen. Einige mussten ihre Kapuzen festhalten, damit sie ihnen nicht vom Kopf herunter geweht wurden. Das unheimliche Rascheln der Blätter war in diesem Augenblick das einzige Geräusch, welches zu hören war. Und... Die leisen Schritte der Hohepriesterin, die feierlich ein Buch in den mondbeschienen Himmel hielt. Es war groß und hatte einen wundervoll gearbeiteten Umschlag aus Leder, in dem Zeichen eingeprägt waren, die so alt wie der Mensch selbst zu sein schienen. Die vergilbten Seiten waren an den Kanten ausgefranst vom vielen Hin- und Herblättern. Eine Novizin hielt eine Taschenlampe bereit, die sie unter ihrem Umhang geschickt versteckt hielt. "Heute sind wir dreizehn Dienerinnen der Göttin." Leise flüsternd drang die Stimme der Hohepriesterin durch die Nacht. Als wolle sie die Ruhe an diesem Ort nicht stören. Wie auf einen stummen Befehl hin nahmen dreizehn Hexen ihren Platz in einem Kreis ein. Eine von ihnen hatte eine Räuchergefäss, aus dem bereits ein wohlduftender Rauch entstieg und begann den Kreis abzuschreiten. "Dies ist der heilige Rauch. Wir rufen die Geister des Feuers. Brennend reinigen sie diesen Kreis von allem Bösen." Als sie wieder an ihrem Platz im Süden des Kreises war, stellte sie das Gefäß vor sich auf den Boden. Eine weitere Hexe schritt nun den Kreis ab, eine Schale mit Wasser in den Händen von sich gestreckt. "Dies ist das heilige Wasser. Wir rufen die Geister des Wassers. Sie waschen alles Unreine fort." Auch sie stellte sich wieder an ihren Platz. Die Hexen im Norden hob einfache nur eine handvoll Erde auf und ging um den Kreis aus Frauen herum. "Dies ist unsere heilige Erde. Wir rufen die Geister der Erde. Lasst Bäume über das Verdorbene wachsen." Im Osten rührte sich noch eine Hexe und schritt den Kreis ab. Ein Messer hoch erhoben vor sich her tragend. "Dies ist das heilige Messer. Wir rufen die Geister der Luft. Mit ihrem Hauch lassen sie alles Schlechte davon wehen." Das Messer legte sie vor sich hin, als sie sich wieder in den Kreis einreihte. Nun trat die Hohepriesterin in die Mitte des Kreises. Das Buch hatte sie immer noch in der Hand, als sie sprach. "In dieser Nacht wollen wir die Geister der Verstorbenen zu uns rufen. Heute ist die einzige Nacht, in der wir das können. Die Grenzen sind dünn geworden." Sie blickte sich im Kreis der Hexen um. Das Buch hielt sie nun aufgeklappt vor sich. "Die Toten sollen vor uns treten und uns Beistand leisten in dieser schweren Zeit. Die Erde stirbt und wir sehen zu, ohne etwas tun zu können." Die Stimme der Priesterin klang wehmütig und besorgt. "Die Verstorbenen sollen sich erheben, um für uns zu kämpfen, unberührt von sterblicher Hand." Ein Murmeln wurde unter den anderen Hexen immer lauter. "Mit dem Segen der Göttin", antworteten sie laut und voller Überzeugung. Die Novizin kam feierlich zu der Hohepriesterin gelaufen und hielt so ganz unzeremoniell die Taschenlampe hoch, damit die Hohepriesterin aus dem Buch lesen konnte. Eine fremde Sprache ertönte. Sie klang hart und ließ erspüren, dass die Erschaffer dieser Sprache bereits seit tausenden von Jahren nicht mehr auf der Erde weilten. Immer wieder ertönte "Mit dem Segen der Göttin" von den Hexen im Kreis. Für sie war die Sprache nicht unbekannt, doch die hohe Priesterin durfte aus dem Buch lesen. Der Wind wurde nun stärker und wehte mit mächtigen Böen in den Kreis hinein. Die Hexen spürten einen unsichtbaren Sog an ihren Körpern, der sie in die Mitte des Kreises drängte. Jede von ihnen versuchte diesem Sog zu widerstehen. Die Energien sammelten sich um die Hohepriesterin herum. Die Novizin neben ihr wurde etwas unruhiger. Heute war ihre erste Nacht innerhalb des Kreises und sie versuchte sich auf die sich sammelnden Mächte zu konzentrieren, die selbst an ihr noch zogen. Sie zogen sie zu der oberen Priesterin, die nun mit geschlossenen Augen dort stand. Von den Energien eingenommen stand die Hohepriesterin dort und war nicht mehr sie selbst. Nur eine leere Hülle, die Worte vor sich hin sprach. Nur der tosende Wind, der von allen Seiten auf sie einströmte, schien zu verhindern, dass sie umstürzte wie eine Papierfigur. Die Mächte standen nun an ihrem Höhepunkt die Stimmen der Hexen wurden verschluckt, von der dickflüssigen Macht, die sich im Kreis gesammelt hatte. Der Wind setzte aus. Nur für einen Augenblick. Die Energie sickerte in den Boden. Griff nach den Überresten der Toten. Tief unten in der Erde verborgen. Ein dumpfes Pochen drang durch die Stille der Ewigkeit. Einer dunklen Ewigkeit. Unendlich und undurchdringlich. Das Pochen erschütterte die Ewigkeit unweigerlich. Durchdrang die Stille. Den Nebel des Unwissens und Nichtseins. Lichtblitze erhellten die Ewigkeit der Toten. Donnerten über die Felder aus Geist und Bewusstsein. Das Licht rührte an ihnen und griff sich Fetzen aus Gedanken, die niemals den Geist des Denkenden erreichten. Kein Bewusstsein, keine Gedanken, kein Körper. Endlos, leer und gierig. Die Erde um ihn herum erstickte ihn, füllte seinen Mund, nahm ihm den Atem. Panik troff in seinen Geist, der vorher noch nicht war. Niemals mehr sein sollte. Schon vergangen war. Ein stummer Schrei entrang sich seinen Lungen und ließ ihn die Erden bewegen. Tote Asche das sollte er sein. Verstreut vom Wind. Kein Ganzes mehr. Mit wilden Bewegungen schaffte er sich Platz. Platz zum Atmen, zum Leben. "Leben?", ging es ihm durch den Kopf. "Ich lebe nicht mehr. Ich bin TOT!" Schmerzerfüllt krallte er seine Finger ins Erdreich und begann zu graben. Nach oben. "Ich will den Himmel sehen." Gedanken schwebten umher und verbanden sich zu Bildern, die ihm bekannt vorkamen. Seine Hände, die Violine, bleiche Gesichter, die ihn quälten, wilde Schreie in der Nacht. Der Ohmacht nahe spürte er den Hauch von Luft an seinen Fingerspitzen. Der Hauch ermutigte ihn weiter zu machen. Weiter zu streben hin zum Leben, was nicht sein sollte. Wild danach schnappend holte er Atem, als sein Kopf die Erde durchstieß. Die quiekenden Schreie um ihn herum kümmerten ihn nicht. Zu den Füßen der Hohepriesterin begann sich das Erdreich zu bewegen. Mit einem festen Blick hieß sie den Hexen sich nicht von der Stelle zu rühren, was auch geschehen mag. Sie erkannte die Furcht in den Augen der Hexen. Erwartungsvoll beobachtete sie weiter wie sich Finger einen Weg an die Oberfläche suchten. Die Handgelenke waren bereist zu sehen. Immer wieder flüsterte die obere Priesterin ihren Hexen beruhigende Worte zu ohne den Blick von dem abzuwenden, was vor ihren Füßen geschah. Die Windstille hielt weiterhin an. Die Energie war verschwunden. Nur das Rauschen des Windes ausserhalb des Kreises war zu hören. Drängte in den Kreis, der von einer Barriere umgeben zu sein schien. Die schmutzigen Arme eines Menschen arbeiteten weiter und schon bald war dunkles Haar zu sehen. Erdklumpen hatten sich darin verfangen. Halt suchend krallte er sich an der Erde fest. Die Augen geschlossen und sich aus der Erde windend. Verzweifelte Laute, wie die eines Tieres drangen aus seinem Mund. Luft. Er spürte sie in seinen Lungen. Sog sie ein. Der unmenschliche Schrei ertönte fern von seinen Ohren, doch es war seine Stimme. Erschrocken über sich selbst, sah er sich um. Seine Augen hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gebraucht, was es ihm erschwerte die aufgenommenen Bilder zu verarbeiten. Blinzelnd und die Hände vor das Gesicht haltend, entwand er sich endgültig aus seinem Grab. "Ja, Grab ist der richtige Ausdruck. Auch wenn ich nie einen Grabstein hatte", dachte er bei sich. Für einen Moment stand er dort. Unsicher wie ein frisch geborenes Fohlen. Wankend drehte er sich im Kreis. Ein Mann. Die Göttin hatte ihnen einen Mann geschickt. Leichte Empörung stand im Gesicht der Hohepriesterin, als sie die Gestalt musterte. Er war von Erde überzogen, was seinem Gesicht und seinem Körper einen grauschwarzen Eindruck verlieh. Keuchend wagten die anderen Hexen keinen Schritt vor oder zurück. Regungslos starrten sie die Gestalt an, die sich da gerade aus den Tiefen der Erde erhoben hatte. Die Stimmen der dreizehn Hexen versagten. Nur der Atem der Gestalt und das Keuchen von dreizehn Menschen war zu hören. Er kam sich vor wie ein Tier, welches man bestaunte, als er sich der Situation bewusst wurde. Sie standen im Kreis um ihn herum. Allesamt Frauen in langen weißen Gewändern. Die Kapuzen ins Gesicht gezogen. Er kehrte kurz in sich und versuchte zu ergründen, was mit ihm geschehen war. Dort, tief in seinem Inneren, fand er statt einer Erklärung, einen dunklen Nebel wieder, der immer größer wurde. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln wollte er diesen dunklen Nebel ergründen. Ging mit seinem Geist auf die Suche nach dem Zentrum. Er wurde von dem Nebel verschluckt, Ganz unverhofft und plötzlich. Überrascht richtete er seinen körperlichen Blick wieder auf die Frau vor sich. Neben ihr stand eine weitere, etwas kleinere Gestalt. Neugierig ging er einen Schritt auf die beiden zu. Sie wichen nicht von ihm weg, was den dunklen Nebel in ihm äußerst erfreute. Er packte unmenschlich schnell das Genick der größeren Frau. Unter seinen Fingern spürte er das Knirschen von Knochen. "Schnell", flüsterte ihm der Nebel zu, "bevor sie stirbt!" Seine Zähne gruben sich durch den Stoff, der den Hals der Frau bedeckten. Drangen in das weiche Fleisch ein. Eine Explosion aus Empfindungen drang über seine Lippen, als er den süßen Lebenssaft schmeckte. Mit einer hektischen Bewegung riss er den schlaffen Körper an sich. Drückte ihn, als wolle er noch den letzten Tropfen Blut aus ihr heraus pressen. Ein Donnern drang in seine Ohren. Er spürte wie die Knochen unter dem Druck seines Arms brachen. Spürte, den unheimlichen Ruck, der durch die sterblichen Überreste der Frau ging. "Aufhören, sonst fällst du zurück in die leere Ewigkeit!" Der Nebel flüsterte ihm wieder zu. Er wollte nicht zurück. Er wollte hier bleiben und diese Welt erkunden, in die er wieder zurück gestoßen wurde. Die Hohepriesterin spürte den harten Griff um ihren Nacken. Alles ging so schnell sie konnte noch nicht einmal aufschreien, als sie einen Schmerz an ihrem Hals spürte. Schnell umschloss sie ein schwarzer Nebel. Führte sie fort von ihren Hexen. Hin zu einem Ort, an dem das Licht keinen Zutritt hatte. Die Novizin schrie gellend, als das Wesen sich die Hohepriesterin griff und ihr die Kehle herausriss. Mit unsicheren Schritten kam die Novizin dem Rand des Kreises näher. Weg von diesem Schrecken, den sie selbst herbei gerufen hatten. Sie stieß mit dem Fuß gegen etwas. Sie erkannte, dass es die Schale mit Wasser war. Das Wasser der Göttin verschüttet. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick sah sie zu der Hexe im Westen des Kreises. Diese hatte ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen weiterhin auf die Mitte gerichtet. Unaussprechliches ging hier vor. Plötzlich spürte die Novizin, wie eine Hexe ihre Hand ergriff. Durch die Macht des Kreises a gebunden konnte sie sich nicht bewegen. Außer der Hohepriesterin konnte nur noch die Novizin der Bannkreis auflösen. Der Hexe war es unmöglich zu sprechen, doch sie sah die Novizin bettelnd an. IÖffne den Kreis! Bitte!/I Die Novizin war in diesem Moment unfähig sich zu rühren. Sie starrte auf die Hand der Hexe, die ihre Hand fest umklammert hielt. Verängstigt sah die Novizin wieder zu dem erdüberzogenen Wesen und erkannte jetzt erst, dass es nackt war. Schmutzig grau stand der Mann, so viel war sicher, hoch erhoben über dem leblosen Körper der Hohepriesterin. Schreie drangen zu der Novizin herüber. Die Hexen waren in Panik geraten und versuchten dem Kreis irgendwie zu entkommen. Die Novizin nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und suchte nach der Athame, dem Messer der Göttin. Nur damit konnte sie den Kreis auflösen und ihnen allen zur Flucht verhelfen. Mit einer Ernüchterung musste sie erkennen, dass sie den Kreis einmal durchqueren musste um an das Messer im Osten zu gelangen. Die Hoffnung versank in Verzweiflung, als sie wieder zu dem Mann aus der Erde starrte. Sie standen dort alle so hübsch in einem Kreis. Es sah aus wie ein längst vergessener Tanz, wie sie sich dort ängstlich regten. Der dunkle Nebel in ihm rief nach dem Leben der Frauen. Wollte mehr von dem Blut der Sterblichen. Er legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete eine Frau, die so gar nicht ins Bild dieses perfekten Kreises passen wollte. Sie hielt die Hand einer anderen und blickte sich suchend um, bis sie schließlich auf der anderen Seite des Kreises fündig wurde. Als er sich umsah, erkannte er ein Messer, das dort auf dem Boden lag. Die Frau wollte ihn doch nicht mit dem Messer töten, oder? "Sie kann dich nicht töten", säuselte der dunkle Nebel. Siegessicher lächelte er der Novizin zu, als der Nebel zu ihm sprach. Er duckte sich zum Sprung und erreichte sie so schnell, dass er selbst davon überrascht war. Mit einem harten Griff drückte er ihr die Kehle zu und riss ihr das Fleisch seitlich aus dem Hals. Er schwamm förmlich in Ekstase, als die Frau blutleer zu Boden sank. Eine nach der anderen saugte er das Blut aus. Spürte ihr Leben in sich eindringen. Gierig nahm der dunkle Nebel die wohlverdiente Nahrung in sich auf. Wandelte sie um in Stärke und Erinnerungen, die die unsterbliche Hülle und deren Geist nun überschwemmten. Mit jeden Schluck Leben, dass er für sich beanspruchte. Wurde er sich seines Lebens in der Vergangenheit bewusst. Lestat, Armand, Eugenie, Felix, Eleni, Laurent. Die Namen und ihre Besitzer blitzten auf und brannten sich wieder in seinen Geist ein. Er wusste wieder, wer er war. Er war Merkurius, der Geiger im Theater der ↵Vampire. Der verzweifelte und hilflose Zögling Lestats. Dieser kleine ↵Teufel hatte sein Leben zerstört und wieder erschaffen. Und nun war ↵unweigerlich an ihn gebunden durch das unsterbliche Blut.☃☃Wut und ↵ Liebe stieg in ihm auf. Und er erinnerte sich an die Nacht auf dem ↵Hexenplatz, als Lestat um die Toten geweint hatte, die dort verbrannt ↵wurden. Und jetzt hatte Merkurius ihm einen Grund für sein Weinen ↵geliefert.☃☃Er hatte die Darkville-Hexen auf dem Hexenplatz getötet. Er erkannte↵ sie nun als Hexen, wie sie so dalagen. Er hatte kein Mitleid gezeigt, ↵keine Reue. Er war das Wesen, was er schon seit ungefähr zweihundert ↵Jahren war. Ein Vampir, wie man ihn so schön bezeichnete.☃☃Jetzt erst ↵bemerkte er seine Nacktheit. Ohne Skrupel riss er eine der Roben von dem↵ toten Körper einer Hexe. Und erkannte, dass sie seltsame Kleidung ↵darunter trug. Eine feste Stoffhose und ein Hemd. Kurz schätzte er die ↵Maße der Frau ab und entschied, dass Hemd und Hose passen könnten. Er ↵fragte sich, was die Frauen dazu trieb sich in Männerkleidung zu zeigen.↵ Schulterzuckend zog er Hose und Hemd an. Sie passten den Umständen ↵entsprechend. Um Schuhe machte er sich weniger Sorgen und machte sich ↵eher Gedanken darüber, wie er die Leichen der Frauen loswerden konnte. ↵Sich am Kinn kratzend ging er im Kreis der Leichen auf und ab. Hatte ↵Lestat nicht mal etwas von dem Verschließen der Wunden Sterblicher ↵gesagt. Merkurius biss sich in sein Handgelenke und überprüfte, ob es ↵wirklich funktioniert. Tatsächlich. Die Wundern schlossen sich. Man sah ↵kein Anzeichen für eine Verletzung. Mit kindlicher Begeisterung tanzte ↵Merkurius im Kreis herum und verschloss die Wunden der Toten. dabei lachte↵ er und kam sich vor wie Rumpelstilzchen, der ums Feuer tanzte.☃☃Nach der Arbeit folgt das Vergnügen. Bissig dachte Merkurius: "Aber hier kam da vergnügen vor der Arbeit."☃☃Böse↵ lächelnd lief er der Nacht entgegen. Hinüber zu den bunten Lichter und ↵den Geräuschen, die aus der Stadt tönten. Eine unheimliche Musik drang ↵an sein empfindliches Ohr. Er ließ sich von dem betörenden Klang der ↵Musik an den Ort des Lichts führen. Der dunkle Nebel in ihm war still ↵und wartete bis er wieder an der Reihe war. Der Rest der Nacht gehörte ↵Merkuriute Merkurius allein.